Random
by chiritsu88
Summary: I cant think of proper title guys, you just have to read it inside and I can tell you that story is better. Rated M for sure... so watch out for some lemon actions...
1. Chapter 1

Good to be back...Hope you like the story

I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha...just the plot

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock woke Inuyasha up, stretching his hands, the covers slide down his naked upper body showing his flat stomach. Yawning he look on his right and saw the date, it was again the start of the school year meaning cross-dressing. Yes he's going to dress as a girl again and he's thankful that _her_ mother didn't change his name.

02280228022802280228

As you can see his mother Izayoi really want to have a daughter so she dresses him up since he was a kid. Being in the fashion line make it easy for her to get the clothes Inuyasha needed. His father wasn't against it because he wants his wife to be happy, besides Inuyasha didn't complain when his mother would dress him up. His friends also think he's a _girl_ especially that Kouga. When he transferred at his current school Kouga's gang was the first to approach him. They notice that his hair was silver mane different from other which is usually brown or black.

Because of his unique hair he was always bullied. After a certain incident where he beat up his bully which almost sent to the hospital, the student's found a respect for him, except for Kouga, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Shippo who already accepted him since the beginning. But they still didn't know that she was a "he".

Her mother taught him how a woman should act (even when a girl experiencing her monthly period was explained to him) so it was easy for him to act as a woman, besides he's doing it for as long as he can remember.

02280228022802280228

* * *

Going back to the present, he stands up and walked to the bathroom, showered and brushed his teeth. After finishing he wears his girl uniform, black blazer over fitted white blouse, a black, blue, and white checkered skirt that shows his smooth legs, white socks and black shoes.

Picking his backpack beside the bed, Inuyasha run down the stairs going straight to the kitchen where his mother is currently putting the breakfast on the table. Stomach grumbling he sat opposite her and started eating.

"So class would still be in an hour and a half. What are you doing up so early?" Izayoi ask his son.

"I want to see if there are many first year students" Inuyasha casually answered.

"Really, maybe you just don't want Kouga to see you because he's going to pick you up" Inuyasha who's drinking his coffee chock on his drink.

"Mom, you know that were only friends besides I do not like him" grumbling he put his plate on the kitchen.

"Hmhn" his mother didn't say anything anymore putting her plate on the kitchen and washing it. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and go out the house, the school was only six blocks away so he takes his time on walking there.

After fifteen minutes of walking Inuyasha arrive on the school premises, looking side to side to see if there's a student around. Not seeing anyone he takes out his schedule for this semester walking without looking where he was going so he bump on someone.

"Arghh" touching his nose Inuyasha step back and saw that there is a girl (because she has a long hair that reaches his bottom and probably two or three inch taller than him) in front of him. He bump on her back, the "girl" turned his body to face him and he gasped, the "girl" turned out to be a guy. He swallowed and looked up he noted that they have same amber eyes with slight silver hue on them while his has a tint of red in it, white smooth face, pointed nose and kissable lips. A blush coloring Inuyasha's cheeks when realize that he was staring at the guy. _'the hell I am blushing'_.

"Um...ah…I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you…" Inuyasha face-palm himself, acting like a high school girl confessing on his first crush. The thought make his blush darken, the guy which is looking down on him just raise his left eyebrow.

Inuyasha removing his right hand on his face look at the guy he was wearing their uniform, the boy's uniform, but on his left collar has the first year's badge on it. Meaning his new here and he's taller than him and he is younger, just the thought of it make his mood sour. He apologized again and intended to just leave him outside. He's already a three or four away when a hand takes a hold of his right elbow. He looked at the hand before the guy holding him. He looks at the hand holding him before speaking.

"Let go" getting mad he tried to shrug the guys hand.

"No" that's the first time he heard the guy talk and his voice was deep and husky, giving him goosebumps.

"What do you want?" again he tried to shrug the hand off. Instead of loosening the hand tighten around his elbow and pull him in his chest. Colliding on the guy, he tried to push him off.

"Tell me, why you are wearing the girl's uniform when you know exactly that you are a guy" hearing that Inuyasha stood still, the guy knows that he's a guy, wearing the uniform doesn't cover his identity and he just only saw him for like what five minutes. Realizing that the other was still holding him he put his left hand on the other's chest to push him off.

"L-let go of m-me, I-I don't know w-what you're talking about" Inuyasha curse himself for stuttering.

"Really?" the hand holding his right elbow loosen, thinking that the guy would let him go now he started to back away only for him to collide again to the other. The hand that recently on his elbow was now on his waist and the other was on his butt. Inuyasha shriek (a very girly shriek) looking at the guy in the eyes.

"W-what the h-hell are y-you doing?" blushing madly, his face was like a strawberry already. Instead of answering the other put his right leg between Inuyasha's thighs and pushed it upward. Inuyasha not expecting the move moan out loud before quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the school gate Kouga was staring at the guy's back shock that the guy was embracing Inuyasha. When he heard a very loud moan, he marched up the other guy, wrenching Inuyasha from the other not caring if he hurt him or not. He snarled at the guy keeping Inuyasha on his chest.

Inuyasha was mortified the other knows that he's a guy what if the other will tell Kouga that he's indeed a guy and be disgusted with him.

"What the hell are you doing to Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at the guy now seating on the ground who was looking right back, without talking he convey through his eyes that he doesn't want him to tell it to Kouga.

Instead of answering he hissed, stand up and leave the two Kouga still hugging Inuyasha. When the guy was out of sight Kouga turn Inuyasha around looking for some scratch or anything evidence that the guy hurt him. Not seeing anything he sighs and ask Inuyasha what happened, he didn't say anything and just shrugged, turn around and follow the guy inside the campus.

After the incident Inuyasha tried his best to avoid talking to Kouga afraid that he might again ask what happened this morning. Also, that guy is the only one who knows about his identity.

But of course, the muggy wolf being the dense idiot he is, didn't notice his friends attitude towards him. He thought that Inuyasha is in danger around that guy which they now known as Sesshoumaru, eighteen years old transfer student. He was the son of the InuTaisho the owner of almost all the club here in Tokyo. He was already known throughout the campus because of his status. Inuyasha tried to look for him, but he cannot see him everywhere.

He already asked his classmates, his teachers and the guards, he looked in the library, the clinic and the rooftop. The only place he didn't look so far was the gym, walking back to his locker Inuyasha passed his classroom he saw that Kouga was talking to Kikyo and Miroku. He bowed his head and walk briskly outside, going straight to the gym. Because of the strong wind his skirt risen up so he put both his hands on his hips to prevent from showing his panty (yes panty, his mother insist that he should wear it). Quickly opening the door to the gym, there are no gym class today because it's the first day of school but he was not surprise that the door was open. Many students want to play basketball when it was lunch time. He looked around making sure that there's no one before closing the door.

First he look in the bleachers not seeing Sesshoumaru he walk upstairs to the second floor still not there, the remaining place he didn't looked for was the equipment room _'maybe he's there sleeping'_ deciding to look for him inside he quietly open the door, look around and there he saw him. He quickly but quietly close the door and lock it before turning around. Sesshoumaru was sleeping on the mats his hand behind his head, his long black hair was pushed on his left side, and his blazer was open showing his white long sleeve shirt the three buttons undone showing his white muscled chest his hair contrasting his skin color.

Inuyasha pouted hoping that it will be easy for him to find out what Sesshoumaru would do now that he knows that he's a boy. Nodding his head in determination, Inuyasha silently approached the sleeping first year not looking elsewhere he didn't see the ping pong ball lying on the ground so he lost his balance and stumble on the sleeping Sessoumaru. Sesshoumaru was startled by the impact and immediately seat up looking down he saw the cross dresser's face on his crotch area hot breath coming out of his mouth. Making his cock twitch, Inuyasha oblivious to his current position whine putting his right hand on the spot where his mouth collided. Sesshoumaru not expecting the hand to hold the front of his pants cursed when he feel those hand lightly massage his dick.

"Fuck" Inuyasha hearing the curse look up, coming face to face to Sesshoumaru's lust filled eyes. When he takes noticed of it he realized what his current position was. He blushes and scramble away from the younger.

A heavy silence surrounded them for ten minutes except for Inuyasha's panting. Sesshoumaru follow where Inuyasha moved, he saw that the other was flushed his breathing heavy and his skirt is ridding up showing his slender legs and _panty_. The sight of it makes Sesshoumaru's cock harden, Inuyasha who was cursing himself inside his head didn't noticing the others reaction. Taking a risk he look at Sesshoumaru's pants and saw a very prominent bulge, blushing he looked down. Seeing that his skirt was ridding up he quickly stand up head still down.

After a whole five minutes Sesshoumaru waited for the other to talk, seeing that the other would not move or talk, he pulled the other towards him result for Inuyasha straddling the younger male. The older gasp, blinking when Sesshoumaru suddenly yank him down, moaning when there lower bodies touch.

"That's really unusual? Don't you think" the younger talk his husky voice sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine straight down to his cock. He whimpers when again the other grinded his hips up, Inuyasha moved his hand to Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"F-fuck, s-stop" Sesshoumaru didn't do it instead ground his hips harder.

"Nyaah" Inuyasha feeling good clutched the others shirt. He didn't notice that the other was starting to unbutton his blazer.

"Fuck your beautiful moaning like that…you're making me harder even more"

Sesshoumaru continue to grind his hips, his mouth moving on the others neck. When he was sure that the blazer was open he seeks out Inuyasha's nipple. Twisting when his fingers made contact with the older's harden nub, eliciting a loud groan.

"Arghhh"

Inuyasha feeling the pleasure cursing through his veins buck his hips down hearing Sesshoumaru moan, as if on cue Inuyasha tried to shove the other realizing what's he's doing. Sesshoumaru already knowing the others intention shoves his hands inside Inuyasha's skirt, the older whimpering when the younger squeeze his cock. Inuyasha's half lidded eyes captured Sesshoumaru's attention the guy was really beautiful. Dressing like a girl made him more enticing and fuckable. Noticing that his hand stop moving he jerked his hand holding the others cock, Inuyasha not anticipating Sesshoumaru's move bit the others neck to stifle a much louder moan.

"You really making me want to take you right now"

"hmnmn"

"Tell me...what's your name?"

"I-nu…hah…Inu…hah…yasha"

"Mnm…it suits you…"

That silky deep voice and that lust filled eyes brought out another moan in him. This is the first time that Inuyasha saw someone have that kind of look especially when it was directed at him. This experience was new to him but his liking it already he had never felt something like this before. He rocked his hips against the hand slowly, his eyes slipping closed. Sesshoumaru started unbuttoning the Inuyasha's blouse starting from the bottom ending to the top. Pinching his now exposed nipple

"So sensitive, I cannot believe that you're older than me"

Inuyasha blushed and suddenly look very shy. Sesshoumaru could hardly believe his eyes. This was Inuyasha, a moment ago he was struggling on his hold. This one looked goddamn fuckable right now. He decided to push his luck a little. Inuyasha busy grumbling to himself about this not respectful underclassman didn't notice the said underclassman leaning forward the long lick and light nip on his neck made him groan and shudder at the same time.

"F-fuck…do that…a-again"

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha's command the other was really different from his other lay, he lightly sucked his pulse and pinched his nipples again, Inuyasha momentarily lost control of his body arching up on Sesshoumaru's touch. The younger froze at this point. He didn't really mean to make it this far. He tried to push himself up from the older but he suddenly felt a hand around his neck.

"Finish what you started you bastard" Inuyasha growled.

Hearing that, Sesshoumaru put his mouth next to Inuyasha's ear and whispered something.

"You shouldn't provoke me like that"

Hearing Sesshoumaru said that he found himself shuddering and his eyes darkening. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't expect it would come to this, his only intention was to talk to the younger yet he couldn't deny what his body wants. He closed his eyes for a second and slowly open them what he saw made his mouth dry, Sesshoumaru was so close he could feel his hot breath on his mouth. His eyes following the tongue moistening the owner's lips, seeing that made him bit his bottom lip. That move caused the younger's eye to darken and kiss him roughly. Inuyasha move his head to the side deepening the kiss even more. Sesshoumaru couldn't help to move forward nipping Inuyasha's lips eliciting a light groan opening his mouth a little. The younger groan pushing his whole body closer to Inuyasha, his left hand snuck behind his back pulling him closer. The older grinding his hip harder.

"Shit, keep doing that and I will take you…without preparing the tight hole of yours" growling, by now Inuyasha's hands tighten around his shoulder. Sesshoumaru move his head down putting Inuyasha's left nipple on his mouth, sucking lightly before biting and pulling earing him a much louder groan that sent shivers through out his body. Blushing furiously Inuyasha spread his legs wider causing their cock to touch even more. Sesshoumaru sighed breathily as Inuyasha's hand reached up and entangled itself in his hair, arousing him even more. His hands leaving the older's body in order for him to turn Inuyasha on his back, Sesshoumaru already decided to fuck the older stop when he heard the door open loudly.

Inuyasha startled seat up and embrace the younger so that his upper body was not shown to whomever the person or people who open the door.

Sesshoumaru turn his attention to the door seeing the other guy with Inuyasha this morning.

"W-what…what the hell!"

Hearing Kouga's curse Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo look inside the equipment room gasping when they saw Sesshoumaru with a girl none other than Inuyasha. Seeing their tousled and messy appearance they already know what the two are doing.

"What are you looking at?"

Seeing the death glares towards them made them gulp, it's not unusual for them receive such treatment but the way the younger was looking at them made their skin crawl.

Not hearing an answer Sesshoumaru so that he was facing the people interrupted him and Inuyasha. The older move behind him to fix _her_ uniform, blushing seeing that his left nipple was slightly swollen and moisten thinking back at what the younger did to it make him unintentionally moan after he finished buttoning his blouse. That action makes all of them looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo and Sango are blushing madly, Miroku and Shippo tried not to get hard while Kouga was seething with anger.

"W-What!?" Inuyasha look at them oblivious to what he did.

Sesshoumaru smirks lightly tracing Inuyasha's left cheek with his fingers. Kissing the older on the lips in front of his friends Inuyasha shrieked and pushed Sesshoumaru. Scrambling to stand up properly, Sesshoumaru sigh before standing beside Inuyasha.

"Um…wh-what are you doing h-here?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"We're looking for you" seeing that everybody was speechless Kagome answers his question.

"So…you know each other…are you two…you know…" everyone was eager to know if the two are dating, they didn't even know that they only saw each other here in the school for the first time.

"What?" Inuyasha doesn't have a clue on what Kagome was talking about. Sesshoumaru already anticipated the question answer for the both of them.

"Yes…we are dating" Sesshoumaru look at the older intertwining their hands together.

"We are!?" Inuyasha blurted without thinking.

"Yes…now let's go" not wanting Inuyasha to go with them Sesshoumaru pulled the younger outside straight to his car without giving a second glance to Inuyasha's friends.

"W-Wait" Inuyasha was struggling but the younger was really stronger than him so he let himself be dragged to Sesshoumaru's car. Opening the passenger seat Inuyasha reluctantly go inside turning around Sesshoumaru get inside the diver seat and start the car. Setting it at reverse, Sesshoumaru pulled out of the parking lot, out of the school premises.


	2. Chapter 2

222222222222222222222

It almost dark yet Sesshoumaru still didn't stop driving. The other didn't talk to him so he keep his mouth shut, watching the other passing cars waiting for the other to stop at a particular place.

* * *

Without talking for two hours Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and look at Sesshoumaru. Sighing he couldn't really grasp that he make out with Sesshoumaru, InuTashio's son on top of that he's a year younger than him and it's the first time they ever met.

"Um…where are we going?" playing with his fingers Inuyasha ask the younger without looking at him. Sesshoumaru just look at him for a second not saying anything before returning his eyes on the road.

"Can't you at least talk to me?" now he was looking at the younger, getting angry.

Inuyasha shriek when suddenly the car enters a rocky road. Looking around he cannot comprehend why would the younger take the car inside a forest but seeing that there is a road he just seat still mumbling about why the jerk, stupid bastard wouldn't talk to him.

* * *

After another hour the car stop in front of a house, killing the engine Sesshoumaru approach Inuyasha's door not letting the older go out by himself. Getting the keys from his back pocket Sesshoumaru open the door motioning Inuyasha to enter. The other a bit hesitant, slowly he enter looking back he tried to talk to Sesshoumaru but the younger yank him backwards his back colliding to the door with the younger hovering above him.

* * *

A minute have pass yet all Sessoumaru did is look at him straight in the eye, willing himself to talk he open his mouth to say something when he notice that Sesshoumaru's face is moving closer that he can feel their hot breath mingling. The younger close his eyes as if waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move.

Seeing that Inuyasha lean forward and kiss Sesshoumaru. At first it was only meeting of lips to lips but at some point it became rough nipping, biting Inuyasha's bottom lip making him gasp the younger takes that opportunity to plunge his tongue inside the older's mouth. Exploring every part and crevice of Inuyasha's mouth, tasting what he longed for since this afternoon. Moving his left hand to Inuyasha's nape willing the other not to move, his right hand caressing the older's back up and down then settling to his thigh.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first one to end the kiss from the younger, moaning when the other moved to his neck, licking it up until the underside of his ear.

Sesshoumaru bit his earlobe earning himself groans and bucks of hips from the older. Creating blissful frictions to their painful erection constricted by their clothes. Inuyasha whimpering when Sesshoumaru push his knee between his legs. That movement alone resulted in Inuyasha to spurt some precum staining his now again wet panty.

The olders shrieked when Sesshoumaru suddenly turn him around but it turns to moans when Sesshoumaru push himself behind him, his skirt bunched up on his back showing his black panty. The younger quickly remove the other's blazer and blouse, seeing the exposed back he pressed sloppy kisses everywhere pausing for a second before biting that slender neck. Resulting for Inuyasha to look appropriately flushed a nice hickey already forming on one side of his neck.

"You look fuckable right now, I-nu-ya-sha"

Inuyasha could only moan when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand grabbing his bottom spreading them before grinding his restrained rock hard cock to Inuyasha's entrance his hair cascading down their form encasing them from what was happening. The older could only mewl not seeing the smoldering look coming from the younger he missed the way Sesshoumaru moved under him kneeling between his legs. Moving the panty aside Inuyasha's cock bounce out precum glistening at the head, he wrapped his lips around the swollen tip licking the slit. He gave a small suck and makes the other shudder trying to buck his hips pushing his cock deeper in his mouth.

His left hand spreading Inuyasha's bottom while his right moving to the older's mouth, knowing what to do Inuyasha started sucking those fingers thinking of the other's cock rather than his fingers. Sucking, nipping and sometimes taking it until to the back of his throat coating with as much as saliva as possible, making the younger groan with his cock down his throat.

Sesshoumaru feeling that it was enough pulled his fingers out, moving it to Inuyasha's hardened nub. Twisting and pulling it between his fingers his mouth sucking hardly wanting to taste the others essence, moving his fingers down tracing Inuyash's balls to the flesh right between his sack and puckered hole before stopping to his most precious spot. His hands not stopping from spreading Inuyasha's tight hole dipping his fingers inside first, second until the third making Inuyasha _almost_ collapse on his knees. Feeling the other's orgasm slowly approaching he stopped.

"Hah…why did y-you s-stop?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him opting to make Inuyasha move back so that he can stand himself kissing those lips before reversing their position again walking backward towards his couch. Stopping when the back of his knees meet the edge of it. He seat first before beckoning the older to seat on his lap.

But instead of doing what Sesshoumaru want Inuyasha kneel down in front of the him, unfastening his belt and blushing even more when he saw that Sesshoumaru had gone commando, releasing the younger's rock hard cock leaning down to lick the head. Sessshoumaru sucks in a sharp breath when Inuyasha take the thick head into his mouth, swallowing it without trouble.

"Fucking shit" he groaned out.

His hand is gripping silver main tightly, his body leaning forward slightly in the attempt to make the older suck him deeper. Inuyasha wastes no time, bobbing his head and swallowing around Sesshoumaru's cock when he tried to deep throats it. He flinches slightly when the younger buck his hips, he didn't know why he had done it but sucking the other became natural to him.

Inuyasha glancing at Sesshoumaru's face, seeing the others lust filled eyes made him hum on the throbbing piece of flesh. He started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the leaking erection, addicted to the bitterness he had just learnt.

"Oh..." Sesshoumaru hissed. "...Shit..."

Inuyasha had never done such an intimate act before, and deep-throating was harder than he had been told it was. In order to avoid choking, he reached out with his left hand, grasping the base of Sesshoumaru's erection. He stroked and squeezed the part where he cannot put in his mouth.

"Fuck…I cannot hold back anymore"

Hearing that Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's grip his hair before yanking him up, seating him on the his lap.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily. He felt nervous about what was going to happen. His hands shakily unbuttoning Sesshoumaru's long sleeve, seeing those unblemished skin he couldn't help himself wanting to mark it.

Sesshoumaru returned his fingers inside of the older, he searched for the other's pleasure spot that he didn't find earlier, but it really wasn't something he was in a hurry to find.

Instead of just leaving a hickey Inuyasha unintentionally bitten the others shoulder panting and moaning. Jolting from the sudden intrusion.

Seeing the way Inuyasha's facial expression from pleasure was greatly arousing. Spreading his finger inside him he felt that he hit that bundle of nerves.

"Ohhhh…fuckkkk…"

"That's it…moan for me…damn…"

Moving his fingers slightly upward made Inuyasha impale those digits inside him further, yelping when it made contact again with his prostate.

"Arghhhhhh…s-so…hah…g-good…"

When Sesshoumaru deemed that Inuyasha is loose and ready, he removes his fingers. Slouching some more Sesshoumaru shove the end of the skirt to Inuyasha's mouth. The other obediently complying, moving his right hand to the younger's chest while the other's holding the back of the couch.

Sesshoumaru move his shaft between Inuyasha's cheeks squeezing his bottom. Sliding Inuyasha's hips up and down to his cock sometimes the tip brushing the puckered hole.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't take the teasing anymore he shifted his hips backwards, pressing his tight entrance against Sesshoumaru's hard and enraged cock.

Sesshoumaru taking the hint spat into the palm of his hand and lathered his erection as best as he could with saliva. He placed the tip at Inuyasha's entrance before he leans forward and latched his mouth onto the exposed flesh of the older's neck.

Inuyasha braced himself for the intrusion he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Shhhh…Relax" Sesshoumaru whispered huskily into his ear. He wanted to move, but he knew it would be much better for them both of them if Inuyasha was not that tense.

"Loosen up…fuck…or it would be more…hah…painful"

Inuyasha tried to force his body to relax taking deep breath before exhaling slowly, willing his body to stop from trembling, he knew it was only because Sesshoumaru had stayed still, waiting impatiently until his body was calm. That he cannot feel that much pain.

* * *

Moving slowly Sesshoumaru whispered soothing words to Inuyasha, after a minute or two he can feel that Inuyasha's tight and hot hole is now sucking him in, inch by inch. He started thrusting shallowly, since it was impossible to stay still any longer, and he heard Inuyasha whimpering in pain or pleasure, it was difficult to determine which of the two made his blood boil down south. But seeing the older started pushing back against his thrusts caused him to thrust in hard.

Inuyasha found himself crying out when Sesshoumaru's cock penetrate deeper letting go of the cloth between his teeth, hindering Sesshoumaru's eyesight. Seeing that skirt fall down and not seeing where they are connected, Sesshoumaru take hold of the cloth, pulling hard ripping it on Inuyasha's body and throwing it somewhere behind them. That action makes Inuyasha fall on Sesshoumaru's body more the younger's dick hitting something making him shudder all over.

"T-there…hit i-it again…Sess"

"Damn…already creating…hah…a pet name…for me"

"Y-you…don't like…i-it?" Inuyasha look at him in the eye. His eyes look innocent contrasting in what they are doing.

"I-I love…fuck…it" Sesshoumaru growl hearing his respose made Inuyasha tighten around him.

His thrusts became more erratic, bringing those hips down to meet his thrust, slamming into Inuyasha hard.

Feeling his orgasm coming Sesshoumaru seat up and lay the older on the coffee table beside the couch. His hands gripping the others thigh spreading him further apart, slamming harder and deeper, making Inuyasha moan and groan from pleasure. He raised himself up and watch as his cock was enveloped by that heat making him growl.

Inuyasha keep moaning and groaning his face flushed red, his hair sticking on his face and body, eyes hazed with lust. That sight alone made him want to come already yet he never wanted this to end.

But we know that everything has its ending.

So he pull his cock out until only the tip remains before plugging back hard and fast. He did it over and over again, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten he move Inuyasha's right leg over his shoulder, leaning down that older's knees almost touch his own shoulder. His left hand beside Inuyasha's head while the other roaming the others body starting from his face, down to the slender neck and taunt nipple he watched Inuyasha come undone beneath him. Finally stopping at the older's neglected cock which is dripping with so much precum that if you saw it you might thought that he already burst.

Holding that dripping cock makes Inuyasha tighter around him does resulting for him to fall apart, biting Inuyasha's neck to mark him as his. Coming inside Inuyasha's hole, still pumping into the older's body until the last drop of his cum.

Inuyasha on the other hand call out Sesshoumaru's name his body convulsing, his release splashed against their stomachs and some landing on his chin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru spent and panting hard nuzzled Inuyasha's neck and kissed the mark softly. He pushed himself up and looked at Inuyasha willing himself to not get hard again.

The sight before him cannot compare to the people he bedded in the past. Sighing he licked the cum on Inuyasha's chin, seeing that the older is already asleep he stand up without removing himself inside.

Walking to the bedroom down the hall was extremely hard, grunting whenever Inuyasha would unconsciously clamp down on him.

After laying the older on the middle of the bed he pulls out slowly, eliciting a light moan from Inuyasha.

Smiling he get a washcloth and clean the both of them, after finishing he goes to his wardrobe and look for a short boxer and white long sleeve for Inuyasha. He himself decided to change but he only wears his pants leaving his top exposed.

After that he gets on the bed with Inuyasha. Caressing the older's cheek moving his head beside his ear before whispering.

"I'm never letting you go again, Inuyasha"

A minute have passed and Sesshoumaru also fell asleep with Inuyasha's head tucked under his chin, his hands around the older's waist and their legs tangled.

* * *

so what do you think guys?


End file.
